Returns the love between the two
by aide.riivass
Summary: What happens when the love of your life, go on your side? Will only be a matter of time to see that happens between love, Tina has already been making his life, Mike is back and comes direct to pluck it out of the hands of Blaine Anderson who pass by her boyfriend, but Tina doesn't feel anything for the or Yes? Tike/TinaBlaine/SamTina/
1. Chapter 1

I'm Mexican, gives me a little English, I apologize for spelling mistakes.

I am not owner of Glee or any of its characters, so if I were the history of the series the first time I write here is very well how it works, but I hope you will like, thiscouple love as to any first time I write here is very well how it works, but I hope you will like, thiscouple love like any other.

* * *

So Mike tell me who she is for you? -You wonder.

She is the girl that would give what I don't have. -Made a small break, leaving a bit of suspense-Daria even my whole life just to see her smile. -Answer.

Very well. -Said with a sigh. -Get away from it do you understand Me? -He smiled ironically. -Now she is happy and so you can see not thanks to you.

Really like to do such stupidity? -The Asian Guy cry you.

She is now happy! -Cry. -What perhaps can not understand it? -Sigh. -Understand how weak that is romantically involved and make her smile when she is about to cry is something of what you never have been able to accomplish now that they are in that stage of "friends" because even that can be since ended.

You've said that it's my everything and you can't do anything to make that change. -Sigh. -Whenever she kiss you think of me, whenever you take the hand you think that it is mine, whenever you have a single dedicated to me, such which has always been-speak. -She... - voice choppy. -She I... Tina loves me.

That remains to be seen. -The boy's hair to perfection. -Just stay away. -He became a side of Mike and went direct to your car.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not speak English so sorry for the spelling mistakes that may exist.

Remember to comment, so they like.

Glee is not mine if so the story would be completely different.

* * *

Blaine ... - Tina began to say, as the two were found in a phone call. - It's amazing, really ... - After Kurt and Blaine finished, he will call putting up with the news of his now single. I keep a couple of seconds silence as he listened to his friend. - Sometimes I think your cute is the pride will not let you go back to Kurt.

Oh Tina. - Blaine sighed she could not hide her friend. - I do not think that is the pride you know? Kurt has a new relationship and frankly, I prefer ... - Your silence stretched for two minutes. - You know better than anyone what it feels like to get hurt, you end up and you basically change.

Really? They just say? - Tina Cry over the phone. - Okay Blaine Anderson, THEN TALK! - Yell.

Blaine cursed silently, he knew he was wrong before that comment. Each time it was the top "forbidden" as he had called it to others, as well who does not bother you that your best friend feel bad? Well Blaine bothered much.

How did you come say that? - Sam asked. - Really it is good that Tina is something like a psychopath when bothered by the breakup he had with Mike, but ... - No talking term when Blaine interrupted.

Hey Sam ... - Blaine started with a big smile. - Not for cum But you were not about to go to a party?

Oh, right. - Sam said with a little innocence. - Thanks for reminding me. - He went to the sofa and took the keys to his car. - Wait ... - said returning his gaze to Blaine. - I're running, right?

No, of course not friend ... - I said trying to hide his laughter at Sam, was so naive sometimes. - I'm just saying do not be late for your appointment today.

For a moment I thought you were running. - He said before walking out the door of the apartment he shared with his friend Blaine Anderson.

After Blaine graduated, got a chance to delve into the lives of New York, had rented an apartment than ample for most it was not supplied only with income, for a great time had been thinking about moving to a smaller but then Sam came with suitcases in hand, asking to stay with him. Blaine certainly accept later after trying and trying to convince Tina to move in with them, she agreed that the department had been renting with colleagues was too small to live there 7 students. At this time she had taken a little holiday weekend in Ohio. Although Blaine and Sam were very good friends, they did their best Tina was happy, nothing made them happier than to see her smiling. Sam, Blaine and Tina had become a small family. A family that was based on bad and good.

But it was Sabbath and Sam's favorite day, your day to lose control and play like I have 16 and not 20.

And so beautiful you think we leave this place? - I'm Sam.

But we just got here. - He began to tell the blond-haired girl standing next to him.

Well, it is ... - Sigh the blond boy. - You know we could go to dinner, instead of being here.

Sam ... - Started the blonde. - You We agreed that ours was nothing serious ... just friends, remember?

I remember. - Whisper.

Now I see ... - Said Sam as he carried across the entire crowd dancing. - There's someone I want you. - Sonrió.-just arrived ...

I do not want anyone to know Brittany ... - Sam said.

Well than good. - Whisper. - Because he already know.

Oh? - Said Sam stopping short. - Who is it?

Michael. - Brittany said.

Michael Jackson? - Confused Sam said.

Not obvious. - Said with a big smile the blonde. - Michael Chang. Do you remember?

Mike? - Completion of say. Brittany continued taking it to a table where several of his friends were dancing class. - Chang?

Yeah yeah. - Said with enthusiasm. - This morning phoned me and said "Hey Bri just arrived and I love to be with some familiar faces, what do you think if we see you tonight?" And you know what my answer, why we are here. - Sigh and stop as they reached the table where Mike was.

Brittany. - Said the young Asian. - Finally someone I know. -Sam Miro. - Hey Sam? How have you been? - He smiled. - Long time no see.

Hey Chang. - Said the blonde. - How have you been?

Very, very good. - He said. - But sit down -. Continuous as he watched Sam and Britt sat at the same table with him.

Oh ... - Brittany said. - Look Puck has this, I'll say hello. - The blonde stood up and headed ah where his old classmate.

Sam. - Mike said.

When did you get back? - Ask Sam.

Last night. - I said. - I missed being around the United States. Said with a bright smile really -. England is great but nothing like being around friends.

What good. - Sam whispered.

Why so sharp? - Mike wonder no intention to disturb his friend.

Me? - Sam asked innocently. - Not at all.

Do you I can ask a question? - Began Asia. Sam nodded at him -.: You know where it is?

Where is what? - Sam obviously knew he was referring only to his friends protected mode was activated.

Ella. - Whisper Mike. - Tina.

I really do not deserve to pronounce his name. - Sam's sincerity surprised Mike. - But she's fine ... - Sigh. - But if you pass a bad time ... - Sam looked into his eyes. - I really do not like to stop being friends.

And why should we stop being one? - Mike tensed his jaw, really did not want to imagine if Tina and maintained some sort of relationship.

Because you have already forgotten. - Sam said with a big smile. - And stay away from her.

What if I already forget? - Mike grinned. - Why did you ask me to stay away from her?

Because hurt like no one has ever done. - Sam said.

And the last thing you said made Mike's heart gave a slight roll, Tina had always wanted as anyone else, but when I hurt her, when she found him with someone more his world shattered, she realized the mistake he had made but never did anything to apologize and just left when a good opportunity to study appeared. He had gone to England and had never thought about how much he had hurt just knew that he had lost his love.


End file.
